Future
by Ambcakes
Summary: Astrid and the others look for Hiccup they find him with Daugger Daugger tries to kill all the dragons and sends them all to the Future what will happen next?
1. Dragon Racing and a Little bit of Love

**AN: Hope you like this XD still figuring how to write stories but still hope you like it XD **

Chapter 1

Dragon Racing and a little bit of Love

Hiccup hoped on Toothless, dragon racing was about to start but Hiccup wanted to explore while he can and to get away from his father." Come on bud lets get out of here." Toothless roared in to the sky.

"The black sheep! Come on Stormfly we can win this thing again. "Astrid said to her dragon. "Come on just get up a bit mo-" Just then the black sheep was gone. Fishlegs took it and gave it to Ruffnut. "WHAT" Astrid said madly. Astrid hoped on the twins dragon and noticed that the twins where fighting over it. "This should be easy" she said in her mind. Astrid grabbed the black sheep jumped of the dragon and hopped on Stormfly then threw the black sheep onto the hoop. "Alright Stormfly!" Astrid yelled out "Astrid wins again!" Stoick yelled out to the crowed that was cheering "And Hiccup is no were to be found." "Come on Stormfly lets go find Hiccup." Astrid said in a command voice. "Where are you going?" Snotlout asked. "I'm going to find Hiccup, why do you need to know." "Because I do, I still care about you Astrid." Snotlout said with a face that said I still love you. Astrid punched till he fell down off his dragon. Snotlout screamed his life out. He barely touched the ground then noticed Hookfag. "thanks Hookfag." Snotlout said with relieve. Astrid went up into the sky and looked down to see if she could find Hiccup.

Hiccup took out his notebook and placed it on the ground, and took out a map. "Where have you been?" He herd a voice. Hiccup turned around to see Astrid. "Oh you know exploring the world and avoiding my dad." "But you have been missing a lot of my wins." Astrid said with a frown. "What's going on with you and your dad?" "You know how he wants me to be chief, but its just I feel like I going to mess things up and I want to explore more with Toothless." "Hiccup your going to be chief someday." "I just don't want that someday to be today or even tomorrow." Hiccup sat down on the grass Astrid followed. She restarted one of his braids in his hair. a few minutes past. "Well I'm going back." Astrid said. "Ok I'm going to explore more be back in like 10 minutes or so." "K see you later then, love you." Astrid said while hoping on Stromfly. "Love you to." He said back at her.

Astrid got back and hopped off he dragon. "Hey where's Hiccup thought you would bring back unless you don't love each other any more." Snotlout said in a tone of voice that he used on Astrid. Astrid punched him. "He went exploring more, Hiccup doesn't have a lot of time to do that anymore he's going to be chief someday." "You and Hiccup should spend everyday with each other like every single second." "Sometimes you need a break from each other." Fishlegs added in the conversation. "Yeah but that's only if the couples fight." Snotlout said annoyed. "Not really." Fishlegs said, then an fight started to come, Astrid left really quietly. Astrid ran right into Stoick. "Oh hi chief." "Did you find Hiccup yet?" "Yeah…but after we talked a bit he left, to explore more." "Oh can you go find him I need to talk to him." "Sure…" She hesitated. "Thanks Astrid, you're a big help." Stoick said with a smile. Astrid hopped on Stromfly then went into the sky.

**AN: Thanks for reading XD hope you like chapter 2 when I get it up**


	2. Shot Down

Chapter 2

Shot down

**AN: Hope you like XD sorry that my chapters are short**

"We should get back be for Astrid worries." Toothless roared then turned around but fell out of the sky Hiccup screamed. He noticed that that they where in a net. "What?" They landed in a crash. "Where on Castout Island! Oh great." "Nice for you to fall in." He herd a voice, Hiccup new that voice but got confused, could it be… "Did you miss me or what?" There goes the voice again. The men took off the net placed Toothless in a cage and tighten the new ropes on hiccup. Hiccup gasped when he seen Daugger. "Daugger!"

"Where could he be?" Astrid said to her dragon. "Properly far away." Astrid jolted When she turned around to see Snotlout and the others "What are you doing?!" She asked madly "Thought you needed help." replied Snotlout. "I don't need help!" "Well trying to find someone out here could be hard." Fishlegs added. "That is true." The twins said. Astrid sighed "Fine you can help me." (10 minutes past) "Um guys hate to break this out but we are getting g close to Castout Iland." Fishlegs said shaking off his dragon. "Hiccup must of traveled far." Fishlegs continued. "Or maybe he is on Castout Iland." Tuffnut joked. "Hey now we don't want to scare Astrid." Snotlout said in his loveliest voice he said, but wasn't really lovely. "Who said I was going to be scared cause I'm never scared I just get worried that's all." "Scared and worrie are the same thing right?" The twins said very confused way. "Of cores it is you dummies." Snotlout replied back to the twins. "Well not really no." "Fishlegs to you have to go in everybody's conversion!" Snotlout said madly. "Well sorry that you guys don't know grammar and all that not you Astrid you're pretty smart." "No she is pretty dam hot." Snotlout said while winking. Astrid punched him. "You know I have a boyfriend." "Yeah but not unless we find him!" Tuffnut added.

"Gone longer then I wanted to be." Hiccup smirked. "Still doesn't mean that they care about you." Daugger started to sound mad. "One of them does." "Oh who would that be!?" "Her name is Astrid." "Oh the girl." Daugger paused for a sec. "THE GIRL!" "You got a problem with a girl worrying about someone." "No its just that a girl worrying about you! Are you and that Astrid girl dating!?" "….Yeah… Why do you need to know?" "Never mind… so in a few minutes your little Night Fury is going to have his head chopped off!" Daugger started to laugh. "That's not going to happen Daugger."

**AN: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 is a coming XD**


	3. They are Found

Chapter 3

They are found

**AN: Hey guys sorry I took so long my sister needed the computer well I thought of doing a Christmas (Snoggletog) I don't know how to spell it HTTYD2 Hiccstrid I might have to make them say Christmas because there is song I want Hiccup and Astrid to sing to each other hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

"Oh dears we are right on the Iland now." Fishlegs said while backing a way with Meatlug but was stopped by the twins.

"Where here with you Fishlegs." Tuffnut said putting his hand on Fishlegs shoulder. "Yeah you can do this." Ruffnut added.

"Wait is that Toothless in that cage?" Astrid questioned. Fishlegs answered.

"Yep it is Astrid."

"Then that means Hiccup and Toothless are," They all shouted,

"On Castout Island!" "What he do wanted to get taken away." Snotlout said while laughing.

"No, we must of turned around but they got caught in a net by them." Astrid said to the gang behind her.

"Alright I will be gone about two minutes." Daugger said while walking to a door. "Ok." Hiccup replied.

"Ok lets go in, I will go get Hiccup out of the nets and you guys go to Toothless and get him out of the cage." Astrid said to the gang.

"Yeah but we would get caught." Fishlegs said.

"I don't care." Astrid replied back.

They got down where the two where at everyone hopped off their dragons and did what they where tolled to do.

"Astrid what are you doing here?" Hiccup said.

"Came for you your father wants to talk to you and it can't really wait and they came for I don't really know." Astrid said with a smile. Astrid took of the ropes and the gang took Toothless out. Just then Daugger walked in to the room.

"Oh no." Fishlegs whispered. "I told you that we would get caught."

**AN: thanks for reading please review! sorry that it was short I couldn't think**


End file.
